


Birthday Fun

by marsprince



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: Rebels
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Birthday Sex, Cuddling & Snuggling, Drunk Sex, Drunken Kissing, Grinding, M/M, Mutual Masturbation, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-15 01:47:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11795886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marsprince/pseuds/marsprince
Summary: After his birthday party, Ezra has some fun with Luke. College AU.





	Birthday Fun

**Author's Note:**

> Just some fun between everyone's favorite boys.

Luke and Ezra stumbled into their small apartment at 3:00 a.m., wrapped in tinsel and giggling like high schoolers. Ezra was sure that Luke had already forgotten what he'd found so funny, and smiled to himself when the blonde tried to set his keys down, stared at his empty hand for a moment and realized he didn't have them.  He turned and gave Ezra a reproachful look, completely useless since he couldn't seem to stifle his giggles.

"You have my keys." He said, before turning to take off his jacket. His puzzled expression said, quite clearly, that he had no idea why it wasn't cooperating.

Ezra raised an eyebrow at his lover, putting Luke's keys on the table next to the door. He closed the door behind them and then smiled as he caught sight of Luke stumbling around, trying to pull off his jacket.

"Let me help with that." Ezra said as he closed the distance between them. He unwound the tinsel and threw it over the couch, and began unbuttoning the other man’s jacket.

"Oh." Luke breathed, apparently just realizing that the jacket was buttoned at all. "You're quite good with your hands." He commented as he watched his boyfriend deftly work the buttons.

"Well, you've never complained." Ezra countered, taking one of Luke's lapels into each of his hands and pulling Luke against him. Luke grinned at him, leaning in for a kiss and nearly missing entirely.  Ezra compensated, bringing their lips together. The kiss was a slow thing, built upon layers of smaller kisses. Luke nibbled at his lips; the other boy licked along Luke's, until they were clinging to each other, bodies pressed tight and breathing ragged. Two drunk and horny college boys, nevertheless.

Luke worked his hands beneath Ezra's sweater and shirt, and Ezra broke away from the kiss, groaning as Luke's fingers slid up his back and down again to squeeze his ass. Ezra reached up and brushed the sweaty strands of blonde hair from Luke's face, slightly surprised they'd managed to stay combed through the partying and the drinking. He caressed the other boy’s cheek for a second, and had barely reached for Luke’s shoulders before they were kissing again.

Luke brought his hands around to slide up Ezra's chest, brushing his thumbs over Ezra's nipples, drawing a groan from his lover. Ezra leaned in and nipped at Luke's earlobe, licking a circle around the small stud earring Luke wore. He sucked the earlobe into his hot mouth, catching the earring between his teeth and tugging on it gently. Luke moaned, his hands sliding down to fumble ineffectually at the button of Ezra's trousers.

They left a trail of clothing as they stumbled upstairs, but little of it was Ezra's. Luke's tie hung from the corner of a picture, Luke's shirt lay crumpled on the stairs, quickly accompanied by Luke's trousers and pants, and Ezra's sweater somehow found its way to the ceiling fan. They tried to keep kissing through the entire process. Ezra realized what a bad idea that was when Luke nearly overbalanced them both. Laughing at the sheer ridiculousness of it all, Ezra pulled away from Luke, who all but chased him up the stairs.

They fell into bed in a tangle of arms and legs, Luke popping two buttons off of Ezra's shirt as he tried to unbutton it. The dark haired man laughed, beyond caring, though he did take over his own undressing. Luke refused to be left out of the process, however, curling against Ezra and nibbling at his neck while Ezra wriggled out of his clothes.

The light-haired boy ran his fingers over whatever bared skin he could reach, following them with his lips. By the time Ezra was naked, he was also hard and arching under his lover's eager hands. Luke pressed against him, pushing their cocks into contact as they kissed, and Ezra groaned against Luke's mouth.

Ezra lost himself in the feel of it, the warmth of Luke's body, the slide of his cock next to his lover's. Luke kissed a path to Ezra's neck, dragging his teeth against Ezra's brown skin. Ezra tangled his hands in Luke's hair, pulling Luke's wandering mouth back to his own. Luke's fingers dug into Ezra's hips, hard enough that Ezra might well be getting bruises for the next week. It wouldn't be the first time, and Ezra reveled in the sensation, grinding his cock hard against Luke's.

The kiss ended, leaving them both breathing in ragged pants. Luke dove in and Ezra leaned his head back, groaning as Luke bit at his throat and shoulder, Luke's lips and tongue brushing a wet path up to his jaw.

Ezra's heart was thundering in his ears, almost too loudly to hear the sounds Luke made in the back of his throat. Ezra could feel himself nearing the edge, his balls drawing up as they slid and ground against one another. Ezra pressed his face against Luke's shoulder, inhaling his lover's scent and groaning as his orgasm built.

"Close." Luke murmured, his voice hoarse and low. Ezra whimpered at both the words and the voice, shuddering as his balls drew up and his body tightened. The orgasm hit him hard, setting his nerves on fire and making his skin flush hot. He arched toward Luke and heard his lover call out.

Luke slumped against him. Ezra turned onto his back, trying to catch his breath, and Luke came with him, his arm and one leg thrown over Ezra. His hands still in Luke's hair, Ezra slid his fingers through it, letting them brush along the back of Luke's neck. They were both silent for a while, neither having the breath to speak.

"Happy Birthday." Luke said on a giggle and Ezra grinned, staring up at the ceiling with half-lidded eyes and enjoying the languid feel of his body.

"It was, wasn't it?" Ezra knew he was likely grinning like an imbecile, but he hardly cared these days. Another silent moment passed and Ezra sighed, rubbing his hand over Luke's back. "We should get to the shower, before we end up stuck together."

Luke's only reply was a faint snort against Ezra's shoulder. Ezra glanced at Luke, still smiling, and shook his head. The Skywalker kid was out cold on top of him and Ezra realized he wasn't going to get that shower any time soon. "G’night, baby."


End file.
